Letters from a Mutual Friend
by tmwillson3
Summary: Sarah is off to college, but she still wants to talk to her three favorite friends. Her solution: letter writing! These are the letters written by Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus together to Sarah, and later to Jareth when he discovers what has happened, because naturally, he also is curious about Sarah. Focus on trio, with eventual J/S, as always.
1. The First Letters

**Letters from a Mutual Friend**

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth. All rights and characters belong to their respective owners. This is just a silly idea I had after being inspired by a novel by Jane Austen called **_**Lady Susan**_**. If you have not read it, I highly recommend it, as it is very short and ridiculous. This will be equally so, assuming that it continues (I want it to, as I know where I want it to go from here, but with scope I haven't a clue as of yet. Any ideas on stuff to happen are highly appreciated!) As a note, anything [in brackets] was dictated by one of the three friends and then discarded by the writer, but is included here for your benefit. I hope you will enjoy it!**

August 23

[My Fair Lady] [Dear Sarah]

Dear Sarah friend,

We are so excited that you are going off to college this fall. It is a very important step for a lady in your situation and must be treated with the utmost caution. However, we hope that you also remember your friends and to enjoy yourself while in college.

Your idea was very timely when you suggested that we exchange letters with you so that we do not disturb your roommate this fall (as we might if we did talk through the mirror). Naturally, we want to talk with you at any time you need us, but we realize that you will be very busy in college, and that you are sharing a room with someone. It will be a weekly correspondence between us; just write a letter and leave it by the mirror. We will make sure to send a reply in another week's time, and it will just continue on like that. This way we can keep in contact with one another and keep up to date in one another's lives, or if you are particularly busy, you can let us know. Remember, should you ever need us, just call. If it is a dire situation, please let us know, and we will come immediately. Of course, His Majesty has not noticed yet that we are no longer communicating in the normal way (through mirror), but we have no doubt that he will, given his propensity to [stalk you] [watch our every move] care about the whole kingdom. When he does, have no fear that our correspondence will stop; if anything it will be more regular. We believe that he will be pleased that we are still talking to you. We can still talk through the mirror once a month if that works for you.

And now, here is some news from our lives of late. Sir Didymus has recently been promoted to be a personal guard of His Majesty for security purposes, so he is very excited about this. Ambrosius is also happy to have much better living quarters at the palace, while Sir Didymus is simply honored to be able to serve His Majesty. Hoggle is still working in his garden, and he had a new record of spraying the most fairies of anyone in the Labyrinth. Eighty! Between that and the radishes that he just planted, he is keeping very busy and is looking forward to eating them when they are grown. Meanwhile, Ludo is anxious because Sir Didymus had a private audience with His Majesty recently, and as a result, His Majesty is in the process of looking for more rock-callers in the area so that Ludo can reconnect with his family. Hopefully there will be results as the search continues.

Well, that is all the time we have for now, but we hope that all is well with you. We hope you are enjoying your new "dorm", that your roommate is pleasant, and that your first classes start well. We look forward to hearing from you soon.

Your three friends,

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus

Sent at 10:00 pm

August 24

[Dear Rat] [Your Graciousness]

Your Majesty,

We would be [willing] [very] happy to write letters to you after we send a letter to Sarah, or receive one from her so that you can keep up to date with her life [since you cannot scry and spy on her through your crystals] as we do.

As Sir Didymus has already informed you while on guard, we are corresponding weekly with Sarah through letters since she has now moved to college and has a roommate. When we hear of progress from her, through college and beyond, you shall hear of it. Consider us your faithful correspondents. We have not yet received Sarah's first letter, but when we do hear from her, we will write another letter. Until then, all the best wishes for a peaceful kingdom [if that is even possible] and your continued good health.

Your [gracious] [loyal] servants,

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus

Sent at 1:00 pm

**Author's Notes: And so another one! This is just a fun little thing I wanted to do. I thought about college and how it could be awkward for Sarah talking to her friends through a mirror, so then the question was, how else could she talk? And then I thought, how about letters? I think that they would love to exchange letters. I really wanted to include the time element (day and time) for comic effect, and the best way to do that in my mind would be to have them send emails, but I cannot imagine those three, or Jareth, trying to send an email, so that was out. Letters can easily be done in my mind. This way, we hear more about Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus as well, whom I think there should be more of in stories. Also, given how many weeks there are in a year, I am not planning to showcase **_**every **_**letter sent by these three, but rather, the main highlights (but a few weeks in a row certainly could happen). But, enough of my rambling. If you have any ideas, please let me know, as I would love to hear them. :D Thank you for reading!**

EDIT: I am forgetful and negligent. My HUGE THANKS to Kyndsie ( u/4143692/Kyndsie ) for her beta services in being so generous with her time and talent for making this story happen. She is awesome, and if you haven't read anything of hers, you SHOULD! Great stories and many plot-bunnies available to good homes upon request. :-)


	2. Chapter 2: More Assurances

**Letters from a Mutual Friend: More Assurances**

**Author's Disclaimer: No I do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. While the great trio waits for Sarah's first letter, something is afoot in the castle: rumors! Apparently, Jareth has been talking to Sir Didymus a great deal since the knight accepted the post. ****In keeping with the first story, remember that anything [in brackets] is meant to be crossed out and not included by the writer for the final letter, but is included for your reading pleasure. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

August 24

[Dear Worrywart] [Your Greatness]

Your Majesty,

Recently, you received our first letter, stating that we had just sent Sarah her first letter. As a result, we cannot answer your inquiries regarding her new "roommate" until after she responds back, where hopefully she will tell us about her or him. Of course, we speculate about the gender: Hoggle and Ludo believe that she is female since they do not know one another, while Sir Didymus believes he is male so that he can protect Sarah from all harm at college. Alas, we have no confirmation about the gender or the amount of time spent together until she responds. Naturally, we are in agreement with you that, whoever the person is, he or she had better treat her well, or else her friends [secretly you] will see to it that Sarah is treated properly. We respectfully ask for your indulgence in waiting until she responds before you decide how to reward or punish us for the information [since we refuse to barge in or watch her from the mirror]. Our best wishes for your happiness [even if you are wearing more black, so you do not send every goblin into the Bog in the meantime] and continued health[since the "bad smell" of the Bog is thought to destroy one's sense of smell after being exposed to so many goblins who have recently been kicked into it].

Your [trembling] [anxious] servants,

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus

10:00 pm

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh no! Sarah needs to answer her letter soon! Thankfully, Sir Didymus is good at getting out of dangerous situations, with whoever it might be. And Hoggle seems to be upset at having to write even more letters to His Majesty, based on the extra comments. And speaking of comments, thanks to everyone who has read/commented! I really appreciate all of it! Any more ideas/encouragement are always welcome (and there might be chocolate available). I hope you are still enjoying the story! **

**Also, HUGE thanks and pieces of chocolate for Kyndsie (** u/4143692/Kyndsie)**, who is an awesome beta and even better writer! Thanks for all of your helpful comments and ideas! **

Dear Honoria Granger:

Your note is gratefully received and will be taken under consideration. His Majesty no doubt could write a fine letter, if he didn't talk to Sir Didymus so much about it first. But, you never know! If one particularly stands out, then it should be shared. Thank you so much for the compliment, and for reading!

The Author

LadyBookworm80: Well, we won't find out this time about the roommate, but does it comfort you at all to know that great minds think alike? Our fair GK seems equally concerned for his various reasons. Never fear, all will come out soon! Sorry to hear about the previous roommate situation; sounds like the end of the semester could not come fast enough. I am so grateful I only went in blind once and had a pretty normal roommate. Thank you so much for reading and adding your thoughts!

Kyndsie: Indeed! Some allowances are made, as I know that I am in a similar boat with regard to remembering that stuff is usually found here and at dA (As you might remember me doing since for some reason I received notices about all of your works, but somehow you weren't on my author alert. Very odd, but I do try to keep up with it, and has been fixed.) And chocolate is awesome :D More where that came from…..

Yay! I'm so glad you like the imagery, too! I think the sentiment is very important, showing how much they care about Sarah to do this. So much fun. Thanks for being you! You do a lot for the Laby fandom by reading, beta-ing, and commenting on my stuff, and so many others! I really, really appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3: Good News and Bad News

Letters from a Mutual Friend: Good News…. And Bad News

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth, or any of the characters. All rights go to their respective owners. And now the moment of truth: what has happened to Sarah? Remember, anything [in brackets] was dictated and then removed. Enjoy!**

August 30

[Your Tightpantedness] [My Esteemed Liege]

Your Majesty,

We come bearing news, both good and bad. Only minutes ago, we received our first letter from Sarah, and we wanted to share with you the contents. We have learned from Sarah that she will in fact have a female roommate. Her name is Jessie, and she is a computer engineer who seems friendly, though is very messy and busy. Sarah's classes begin very soon, and she is looking forward to them. This is all very good news, and we hope that you will understand what we are about to tell you. Apparently, Sarah lives in a hall with many other girls, but her hall is connected to another hall that has men in it. Apparently, it is common in colleges to do that. Before you [threaten all of them with their lives] [visit all of them personally] jump to conclusions about these boys, please understand that each hall has a "resident advisor" to make sure that all rules and proprieties are kept. The only problem that Sarah seems to have is that some of the girls and boys are in "fraternities", and so they are rather loud at night when they come home from parties, just as [your] the goblins tend to be during celebrations. We will of course assure her of our willingness to help in any distressing matters, such as how to reduce noise in her room, or volunteering to play pranks on such people with her if she feels it necessary [because you would just bog them, not scare them]. We think it best to let things go and let Sarah handle it, as she is very brave and capable of handling such people. Should we learn of anything else, we will be sure to let you know. Until then, please accept our wishes for your continued health and happiness [as you are no doubt pleased that she has a female roommate].

Your [relieved] [rejoicing] servants,

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus

9:00 PM

September 5

[Dear Friend] [My Lady]

Dear Sarah,

We are so glad to hear from you again [you have no idea]. Your news is welcome, and we do not mind at all hearing about the mundane details of your new college life. Seeing as we know nothing of what happens there, we like learning about your life as it is a whole new world, unlike anything we know [or understand]. It sounds as though Jessie is friendly, which is far better than her not wanting to talk to you at all, as you first feared from the description of her "major". The fact that she has odd quirks or is messy is not a bad thing, even if she likes to give names to inanimate objects. She still likes music and plays, so you can bond with her over that. The only trouble we had was in understanding all of the references you made. Would you mind telling us more about what a "major" is, and whether you have one? Also, what are these things called computers and video games? It sounds as though they are very useful, but we have never seen or heard of such a thing here. Would it be alright if we asked a couple questions now and then about your life so that we understand better?

Also, we wanted to talk to you briefly about your troubles with the people in your hall. While your roommate is quiet, some of the boys and girls are not, so please feel free to let us know should you have any serious problems with them. Perhaps they will in fact be more quiet as classes start, but if not, do not feel bad about buying something to cover your ears to protect them from the noise. As it so happens, His Majesty owns several pairs for the loud celebrations at the Castle, and we have gotten some too, so that we can sleep, heedless of the [drunken, poorly singing] noise from the goblins. We hope that you will stay safe and be careful of such people if you go out as well. Such people cannot be trusted; you never know when a fire might break out. If that does not work out, then we suggest speaking to them when they are less noisy and telling them to be more careful and quiet when coming back. Should that not work, we would be happy to visit with a few goblins [or His Majesty would _love _to scare the living daylights out of all of them] to encourage them [with force] to stop their nonsense so that your sleep is not disturbed.

Finally, we wanted to give you an update on all of us. Sir Didymus is getting to know His Majesty more, and if he continues to have a good record, he might be recommended to go on more than one shift a week. Once a personal guard does at least three shifts a week, he can be a Captain of the Guards, or better. Also, Hoggle's radishes are growing well, and his supply of tomatoes continues to get bigger. In fact, he has been having tomatoes at every meal because he has so many. Should you ever want some of those, or carrots, as there are quite a few of those now, please let us know and a bushel will be included with the next note. Finally, no new news about Ludo, as the search is still in progress. Hopefully we will have better luck when we speak to you next. As your college life continues and classes begin, we bid you "Good Luck"!

Your friends,

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus

8:00 PM

**Author's Notes: More fun at last! Those who have experienced/are experiencing college life understand that all kinds of things can and will happen in college. Sarah is lucky to have her friends and the goblins for extra craziness. And His Majesty …. He certainly should not be discounted from all the fun and craziness. Also, if anyone has questions that they would like "Our Mutual Friend" to ask Sarah about, please feel free to let me know, as I am more than happy to take requests. Thanks and cookies to anyone who has read/commented; there are plenty more where that came from. And I make them myself! :D**

**Big Thank You and shout out to my lovely beta, Kyndsie ( u/4143692/Kyndsie) ! :D She is awesome, and I hope you are reading all of her works as well (especially some of her newer ones!).**

LadyBookworm80: You are too kind! Thank you for such a high compliment! It is my pleasure to bring a smile to your face, so that college life is better. I know fanfiction saved me in college more than once! Hopefully, you will be able to find your own version of His Nibs to stand by you throughout all of it. Take care, and thank you so much for continuing to read!


	4. Chapter 4: Plans Abound

Letters from a Mutual Friend: Plans Abound

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Labyrinth, or any of its characters. All rights go to their respective owners. I keep wishing to Jareth, but he just can't seem to hear me. He must have some really good ear plugs hidden away. College continues slowly for Sarah, so it is good to have friends who are willing to listen to her and talk about it. Now, on with the story! Enjoy!**

**~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~**

September 19

[Dear Sarah fwiend] [Dear Big College Girl]

Dear Sarah,

It was great hearing from you again! It sounds like college is becoming quite busy for you, between classes and all the adventures that you are having. It is interesting to hear about your "major". Becoming a teacher, based on your description, sounds like a very noble job to do, so that you can help others grow and learn to be better people. Acting sounds like an odd choice for a "minor" with teaching, but if you enjoy it that much, then that is all that matters, that you follow your dreams. Will you be performing soon? Is it anything that we would know?

We hope you are remembering to get sleep as well as you continue to work. Since you are not a magical being, you need more sleep so that you can stay healthy [or so we are told by Jareth]. If you find that you are skipping sleep to write to us, we hope that you will wait until the next day when you are more refreshed. It is not helping your sleep with all of those people around you, either. Your roommate is smart to leave the room more often during the day to escape the noise and study properly, so it might be wise to join her. That way, you don't have to feel as though she is abandoning you.

Hopefully, you can find another way to deal with the loud people in your hall. Between the music during the day and the yelling at night, there seems to be no respite for you. You ought to consider bundled chicken feathers; they are excellent for keeping out [the ghastly roosters at midnight who make the noise to begin with, or the loud goblin celebrations] any unwanted noise. We hope you will continue to think of clever ways to stop the noise, such as when you snuck into the lounge area and stole the "cord" to stop the music. Speaking of "cords", what are they, as well as a "computer"? Have you named your "computer", just as your roommate did?

Also, if the pranks are not doing the job, attending one of their parties with them might be the way to help. That way, it will help you to understand them, and let them see that you have no ill will toward them [other than that they all lose their voices for the rest of the semester, or suddenly "misplace" their loud music], so that they calm down. We hope that you will have fun, but remember to keep water with you at all times, just in case of unexpected fires. If you find that you would like us to be there [to keep His Majesty happy] for protection [or company], just let us know before you attend the party.

Back here Underground, life is a little less crazy. Sir Didymus continues in his duties to serve His Majesty, providing [information about you] companionship and protection for him. Hoggle stays busy with his spraying and gardening with even more tomatoes of late, so he is including some of those, as well as carrots, with this letter since you asked for some. If you want recipes, Hoggle is becoming quite a good cook, so something could be found that would suit your kitchen-less new home. Finally, there has been some news about Ludo's family! A meeting is arranged for next week between Ludo and His Majesty, so we will let you know what we hear. Otherwise, we wish you well in your classes, and that you stay safe as you have fun.

Take care, and best of wishes,

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus

10 PM

~~~-**SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ**-~~~~

**Author's Notes: A party is on the horizon! What mischief is in store, and does Jareth have anything to say about it? Loud music, crazy college students, plus Sarah: now that will be an interesting combination, assuming that there are no other unexpected additions to the party. Stay tuned for more mischief! Thanks for reading/commenting! I really appreciate it!**

**BIG Thank You! to Kyndsie( u/4143692/Kyndsie) , who continues to be an awesome beta and really knows her stuff! She makes me smile with all of her comments! (And it makes her smile when others comment on her stuff) She even reads while at jury duty when she could be slacking off or writing her own stories. Dedication right there!**

**Thanks also to anyone who has taken the time to comment so far! **

Artemis Day: Sarah's responses are very interesting; it will be worth the wait to see her reactions, if you ask me. Jareth scaring the living daylights out of rowdy college students is an image that often makes me smile wickedly as well. It is my fondest wish to make that happen, for all our benefits. Sooner, rather than later. Thanks so much for reading; it's great to hear from you!


	5. Chapter 5: Party? What Party?

Letters from a Mutual Friend: Party? What Party?

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth or the characters. All rights go to their respective owners. Jareth hasn't answered my wishes yet. He has, however, been busy preparing for the party. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~**

September 20

[My Liege Your Royal High-and-Mightiness]

Your Majesty,

As [demanded] requested, we write to you [reluctantly, since Sir Didymus will update you soon] with news from Sarah. We are happy to report that she seems to like her classes, and she will be trying to become a teacher, in particular, for elementary school children. She has not decided on a specialty to teach yet, but she has a "minor" in drama because she still enjoys acting so much.

Also, Sarah's housing situation is [not needing your interference help] doing just fine. Her roommate treats Sarah well, only escaping occasionally to study when there is too much loud music. The other, more troublesome people continue to prevent Sarah from sleeping. However, one time, when she had confronted the loud ones, they surprised her by inviting her and her roommate to a party! Now, she and Jess are going to a party to see what it is like, and we gave her some advice [in case those people are as bad as your goblins] to deal with [you] any unsavory people. We also volunteered our protection [to keep you from interfering] [because we knew that you would prefer her to stay safe at all costs] should she like it, but we believe that she does not need it since there has been no reply. We have complete faith in her ability to take care of herself, and we are curious to hear about Aboveground party practices. If there is anything else that concerns you, do not hesitate to tell [Sir Didymus] us. Best wishes for [controlling your temper] your health and happiness.

Your [ever faithful] servants,

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus

9 AM

~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~

~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~

September 22

_To Sir Didymus, Ludo, and [Higgle Hogbrain] Hogwart,_

_Upon receipt of your recent letter, I have spent time [interrogating] talking to Sir Didymus about the specifics of this party that Sarah will be attending. After further thought, I [require demand] ask that you not follow Sarah unasked to her party under any circumstances, lest you attempt to help her, and cause others to notice you since you cannot hide yourselves. After much investigation of my own, I think it best that anyone not familiar with Aboveground parties avoid them. In addition, you _cannot_ tell Sarah that I have spoken to you about this or any aspect of the part, lest she get the wrong idea about you [or me]. This situation will be _handled_ appropriately to insure her safety throughout. [Please] Inform me if anything new is heard from Sarah._

_Your King and Royal Highness,_

_J._

9 AM

~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: Another letter, yay! Much is afoot in the Underground, and it involves our favorite Goblin King now. What does he have planned? How does he plan to handle it? Only time and another letter will tell. Thanks for reading/commenting!**

**Big Thanks to Kyndsie( u/4143692/Kyndsie) , who continues to be a great beta! She makes me smile with all of her comments! For now surprises are coming!**

**Thanks also to anyone who has taken the time to comment so far! **

Phoenixfirelight87: Awesome! Thanks so much for letting me know! That is a great compliment and job I take seriously, to be different. Thank you for reading; I really appreciate it!


	6. Chapter 6: What a Night!

Letters from a Mutual Friend: What a Night!

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. I just like playing with the ideas, and adding more goblins for color. Also, this is a description of a college party: if you have ever seen a movie that depicts one, or been to one yourself, then you understand that many kinds of things can happen at them. I hint at a lot of things, but I do not in any way condone this kind of behavior. Meanwhile, Sarah, came, saw, and partied, sort of. Enjoy the shenanigans!**

~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~

September 28

Dear Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus,

It was great hearing from you again! Thank you so much for the offers of protection/companionship and food. Because I was attending the party with Jess, I didn't want to confuse her or get separated from you guys at the party, so I did not take you up on it. It turns out that I did just fine on my own. As for the food, however, it has been gratefully used and eaten. The carrots made a wonderful snack during class and at lunch, while the tomatoes were never eaten [unless by accidental, surprised swallowing], and were involved with a slingshot and my open window, which has an excellent view of the bus stop and main doors to the dorm. I think several more people have realized that it is not courteous to sing at the top of their lungs at two in the morning, which is nice. I think we should talk more in person about it, as well as have you see it and try it for yourselves then. Would next week be alright to talk through the mirror, as well as have a little stroll outdoors? I'm so excited to hear the news about Ludo and his family; I hope that they have found some or all of them. I'm also curious to hear more about Hoggle's garden, and how Sir Didymus likes working for His Majesty.

As for your questions, I will try my best to explain these things, but I think seeing it in person when talking will be better. Sorry if this is too vague, but all the technical stuff is not my thing. A computer is a device that I use to write with and listen to music. It needs power to work, and this power source is used to create lights in my room, as well as heat up food, since we cannot have candles in dorms, among other things. My computer, which is named Bernard, uses a cord to attach the power to the computer, so if I don't have a cord, my computer cannot be used. I didn't have space for him [yeah, my computer is definitely a guy in how he works] in class during the first two weeks, but as the semester continued and the pace of the classes got faster, far fewer people have been coming to class, which is rather odd if you ask me. It seems like this would be the better time to go, but maybe that is because I am taking two honors classes.

I like my English class, especially because we are doing a free-writing exercise in class next Friday. My acting class is amazing because the professor used to perform in Broadway plays, so he has a lot of colorful stories. My other two classes, the honors ones, are okay, because the chemistry is a review of stuff from high school, but the practical lab for it is annoying. After doing experiments, we have to write reports with our team members, and at least one person is always late for class, and really lazy, so I'm hoping to talk to him about it. Thankfully, there is a chemistry major on my team, so I am going to work with her, and let her proofread everything. Psychology is cool because we are learning to analyze why people act a certain way, but there is just so much vocabulary to learn, which is annoying.

Finally, here are my thoughts from the party on Friday night: I am still confused and feel just a little let-down. I had heard all these stories about the place having the best parties, so I guess I was not expecting what I saw. Just imagine the most cramped, hot, and loud place you can, and then you start to imagine this. I remember you guys telling me about the Annual Goblin Kicking Ceremony, and how it begins with Jareth parading down the main street of the Goblin City, with everyone watching excitedly and screaming, more so when he starts to dance. Now try to imagine all of that occurring inside the kitchen of the Castle, with goblins hanging from every nook and cranny, on top of every piece of furniture imaginable, with loud, unintelligible music, and that is a college party.

Entering into the party, I felt like I was back in the Labyrinth, as it had the same feel to it, if you can imagine. Every time I think about you guys or the Labyrinth, I get this warm feeling of familiarity, and when I entered, I felt it again, which is strange, because everything about the place felt foreign and wrong about it. The moment Jess and I walked in, we were both handed a cup of the "House Special", and Jess drank hers quickly because she was thirsty. I was about to drink mine until I smelled peaches in the drink, and then I couldn't do it because of the last time I had peaches. Sorry if that makes you feel bad, Hoggle, but it was not your fault, since you were doing as you were told by Jareth. You know I blame Jareth for it entirely and have forgiven you a long time ago. Anyways, since I didn't want to drink mine, Jess gladly drank it for me, and then we weren't sure what to do from there. We both felt out of place, but we thought we would give it fifteen minutes before we wrote it off and left, so Jess went off to try to request better music, while I went in search of the hall-mates who were there.

And so, on my journey to the center of the fraternity house, I encountered many things, from loud dancing and games to odd pieces of clothing [like socks, why out in public is beyond me] everywhere. I almost tripped twice, and other people went flying across the floor whenever they tripped, causing a rather neat domino effect from being so close to others. In fact, I am almost certain goblins were at the party, since I saw something small go by twice between people's legs at the party, and someone had just put out a large plate of brownies behind me, and by the time I turned around, they were all gone, with plenty of other people standing nearby looking confused. Goblins love sugar, so I imagine they would have liked those. Also, it would explain why I felt so comfortable when I first came in, though I don't know why they would be there. Any ideas?

Finally, I managed to find a couple people from my hall, and we talked for a short bit. I was left talking to one guy from my hall, and another friend of his. The guy from my hall, Marcus, went off to find me something to drink, while the other guy, Jordan, asked me about what would make me want to stay at the party. I realized belatedly that he was trying to ask me out, as he kept winking about staying, but thankfully I was clear about leaving. After the conversation got really awkward, he finally left to go smoke outside, and then I saw Marcus. There was a clear path between Marcus and me as he brought the two cups toward me, and then, out of the blue, I saw two socks appear on the floor, seemingly out of nowhere. Marcus hadn't seen them, so he ended up tripping and spilling all on himself. [I would be lying if I didn't think it was funny to see the face of horror he made as he realized that he had tripped, and then began to fall in slow motion.] He wasn't happy after that, but luckily he found two water bottles, giving me one before he cleaned up with the other. After that, I went in search of Jess, and found her soon after. She was unlucky in not being able to find any good music, but she did spot a really cute guy at the party, even if he disappeared a moment later. We had just gotten to the door to leave when screams broke out, as apparently, Jordan managed to start a fire from his cigarette. Boy was I glad to have water! I used it to put out the small flames on the porch before Jess and I left, discussing all the crazy stuff we saw inside the party.

Once we were back in our room, Jess was still a little light-headed, so we talked about girly stuff until we were both tired. I got to learn much about her, and I found out that we like the same type of boy, tall and blond. I was teasing her about it because she just changed her idea, based on the guy she saw tonight. Now we will be looking in the cafeteria for him. I ended up sleeping in the next morning, not being woken up until I heard all of the screaming from people watching football [which I think is silly, because really, would you give up sleep to be cramped into another small, loud, space?], and then I thought I would write this letter to you guys while everything was fresh in my mind. With all the stuff going on around me, I learned why all those people act as they do, and I still don't like it, so I hope they understand. If not, you guys can help me hatch some plans when we talk. As it is, Marcus saw me earlier today, and he had this creepy-eyed look to him as he approached me, and then kept trying to subtly sniff his armpits. That was weird. But, people keep approaching me and telling me to come to another party, so at least they still like me. Take care, and looking forward to seeing you soon!

Your friend,

Sarah

3 PM

~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS JSJSJ-~~~

**Author's Notes: Surprise! Not only is there a party, but a first-hand description (bet you didn't see that coming). The way I figure, if we hear from Jareth, we ought to hear something from Sarah too, to balance it all out. Doesn't that make sense to you? And, as some of you hinted at, there was something going on behind the scenes, thanks to our favorite Goblin King. Expect to hear more about it. This was so much fun to write, even if I wanted to include too much unnecessary details, as I like making the party come to life. Also, in case anyone was wondering, of my favorite names of all time, Bernard is one of them (along with John), and if you ever played "Guess Who" growing up, then you know which of the people was my favorite. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and commenting! **

Honoria Granger: Because when Jareth is involved, such feelings are natural and just, even if contradictory. I hope this chapter cleared up your question, as he has a hands-on approach toward Sarah :-D I mentally shake hands with you for the question and the enthusiasm involved. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Phoenixfirelight87: Great, thanks so much for letting me know! I'm working as fast as I can to make it happen. Thanks for reading and commenting!


	7. Chapter 7: The Afterglow

Letters from a Mutual Friend

Letter 7: The Afterglow

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I still do not own Labyrinth, otherwise Jareth and Sarah would already be together in some wonderful fashion. All rights go to their respective owners. With Sarah's party still on the minds of those Underground, it is good to see what their reactions are. Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ~~~~~~~~~~~~

September 29

[Dear Rat] [Your Royal Red-Handedness]

Your Majesty,

We recently heard from Sarah, with much to [throw in your face] tell. Based on her description of the party, we are unsure if she told us an edited version of events there, or if she is truly as unused to college parties as she seems. We suspect it is some mix of the two [though none of us want to ask], based on the goblins' descriptions of all the nonsense there. In any case, we have learned that she did see some of the goblins [despite your comments and assurances to the contrary], and that she, too, saw the brownies disappear. Whatever was in them, we hope to ask about them, so that the goblins are _never _given those type of brownies ever again [as they ought to be banned from the Underground because of the loud parties and eating rampages the goblins went on afterward]. Sarah even went so far as to ask whether the goblins could have been there! We refuse to lie outright to her [as Sir Didymus never could] about them being there, so if you have [a script to follow] suggestions on how to answer her question appropriately, please let [Sir Didymus] us know soon. It is also possible that her roommate saw you at the party, so we will be talking to Sarah about it. She has asked to talk in person next week, so hopefully we will get to the bottom of all this, and then let you know [eventually].

Your [smug] [happy] servants,

Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus

9 AM

~~~~~~~SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ~~~~~~~~~~~~

October 3

[Dear Party Girl] [Our Clever Girl]

Dear Sarah,

Never have we been more surprised by a letter from you! We really were unsure of what to think or say, especially after your description of the party [which sounded too cramped and loud for our liking]. However, we would be happy to talk at the mirror, as well as explore your college's campus more. Then we can have some fun together as we wander, and we can talk about many things, including Ludo's situation, where we have more good news. Hopefully, your roommate will be out. As for our reactions to the party and your question, we will be brief here, as we want to tell you more, but are limited by space [and His Majesty, the Rat]. We give you the truth [as Sir Didymus refuses to lie], even though it seems vague and well-hidden [since we are worried about His Majesty]:

Blame should be given to Hoggle for worrying about you more than we should, and believe us when we say that we still wish we could have been with you in such an odd place. Ludo, after two sentences, was saying, "Paw-ty bad," and his words were echoed in the other minds present. Anyways, as for your questions regarding the goblins, we think it [entirely] possible that they could have been there, [and we know for a fact that they were] as they have been known to go Aboveground for various reasons [though mostly with His Majesty]. Many times, it is because someone said "I wish," and so they might have been exploring and looking for the wisher [or just looking after you]. Even though some odd things happened, we don't think you need to worry about those things [as you should be more curious about what His Majesty is trying to do].

Jareth, His Majesty himself, was quite [shocked to be caught in the act] amazed when Sir Didymus mentioned it to him in passing while on guard. At hearing it, though, he did not seem all that worried about them [nay, he now eagerly encourages them to come], and he even seemed to think that you might like having them around more often, especially if you need help with pranks in the future [as they are good at causing trouble]. Really, His Majesty was offering them to you, should you find you need them, especially at another party if you plan to go to any more [and you are not going to any more, right?]. Everyone here thinks it is not unusual, so put your mind at ease on that point. Thankfully, we will talk to you soon and explain it if you don't understand. Have a good week, and we look forward to talking soon!

Your friends,

Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus

8 PM

~~~~~~~SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: An odd letter, no? What, exactly, are Sarah's friends trying to tell her in that letter? If you turn it this way and look into it, you might see the beginnings of the group's effort. Good thing they are meeting in person soon to figure these things out. With the mirror talk happening soon, expect to see a jump in the date of the next letter to Sarah, assuming that the information learned is not useful to His Majesty. College is starting to kick in for Sarah, as many of you in school have probably already noticed. Good luck with all of your work, and thanks for continuing to read when you could be doing other important things, such as sleep :D**

**Thanks again to the lovely Kyndsie for being my beta for this story! :D She has seen it from its conception onward, and I could not have done it without her help!**


End file.
